¡Esto no debería de ser así!
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: El sexo no es tan fácil y placentero como parece. Kurt y Blaine lo saben por experiencia.


**Espera**

Kurt tiene la idea el viernes. Mientras mira el escaparate de una librería y específicamente la portada de la novela del momento. La portada oscura y con una corbata gris.

Y se pregunta, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Por los comentarios y las sonrisas de sus compañeros en la editorial, no lo es. Puede intentarlo. Avanza las cuadras que le faltan y diez minutos después se encuentra en la tienda rosa en la que nunca creyó entrar. Con olor plástico y al mismo momento dulce. Los productos tienen imágenes que no desearía a haber visto, es vergonzoso que tantas mujeres posen así. ¿Qué pensarían sus madres? ¿Con esos exuberantes labios se despiden de su abuelita? ¿Eso es posible? ¿Anatómicamente?

Pasea nervioso la vista por distintos anaqueles, en ellos hay: barras de separación, dildos del tamaño de su antebrazo e incluso con su mismo grosor, disfraces tan diminutos que no entrarían ni soñando en la mayoría de las personas (no con el sobrepeso como media), látigos, y vibradores. El rosa, negro y rojo, además del látex y el encaje inundan el lugar.

Apenado por las tres dependientas del lugar, escoge. Y se dirige a pagar, ellas no lo miran juzgándolo como creyó que sería, podría decir que están bastante absortas entre su plática. Algo de niños que entran por primera vez a la escuela y odiosas suegras.

—Tenemos pago a 24 meses sin intereses con las siguientes tarjetas participantes...— Kurt espantado le interrumpe— No, en efectivo.

Podría morir de vergüenza si ve el monto del local en el estado de cuenta del mes.

Sin más ceremonias. Tiene sus productos en una bolsa plástica. Casi corriendo regresa al apartamento que comparte con Blaine.

Después de cuatro años de noviazgo y dos años de casados, es posible decir que se conocen del todo -lo humanamente posible- y las cosas después de un ritmo y tiempo pueden volverse rutinarias.

Hay amor, nadie lo puede negar. Pero con los horarios y el cansancio extenuante que siempre está relacionado a las enormes ciudades, poco pueden decir que ellos compartan gestos cariñosos y atenciones.

Por ello en los primeros cinco días de la semana, no se ven. Esperan para disfrutar de su compañía los sábados, días casi rituales e inquebrantables para dormir abrazados hasta tarde. Obvio con un dolor en el brazo incluido, dormido por el peso del otro.

Su vida digamos sexual, se encuentra un poco estancada o monótona. Santana se burla a menudo, que ellos solo saben hacer la posición del misionero y sí se encuentran aventureros la del perrito. Pero la verdad no es que se trata de la forma de "hacerlo" es su parte romántica lo que les impide hacer cosas más arriesgadas.

Por lo general es lento; con besos, caricias y paciencia. Se toman el tiempo y espacio para explorar cada parte del cuerpo del otro, no importa cuanto haya sido memorizado con anterioridad.

El viernes anterior Blaine tiene guardia en el hospital, lo que quiere decir que llegará cerca de las seis de la mañana. Kurt espera, que tenga el suficiente ánimo para su sorpresa.

Ha arreglado la casa, y la iluminación. Con ambientador a canela, sin velas (no quiere la posibilidad de un incendio), así que solo baja la intensidad de las luces y le espera en la habitación. A la hora justa de la salida de su esposo se despoja de la bata. Se ha dado un baño a conciencia, piernas, ingle, con agua y jabón neutro en lo más profundo y eficiente que ha podido. Unta delicadamente aceite en su cuerpo, lo que le hace brillar un poco como el actor de la novela de las ocho.

Suspira y casi reza a quienes sabe que no existe. Saca la bolsa rosa de la tienda y saca dos pares de esposas. Prueba como lo hizo ayer que las bisagras se abran y cierren con facilidad, no desea una llamada de urgencia a los bomberos.

Truena sus dedos y se arma de valor para darle un "aliciente" a su relación.

En cada muñeca pone una terminación de una prisión metálica y deja las llaves debajo de la almohada. La otra parte de las esposas las cierra al redor del tubo que forma parte de la cabecera de su cama.

Desnudo y esposado.

No puede decir que sea más ridículo.

A si, lo olvidaba.

Desnudo, esposado y aceitado.

Justo cuando lleva cinco minutos esposado su celular suena. Por los nervios lleva su mano aun engrasada al buró donde descansa su teléfono móvil. Y es obvio, para muchos, pero no para él. Que la pantalla táctil resbala contra su palma y cae. Y este objeto como muchos otros decide que es momento de jugar, escondiéndose bajo la cama.

Kurt da el primer gemido de la mañana y no es de placer, como creyó que sería. Frustración.

Enojado busca las llaves para liberarse.

Debería de saber también que estresado, las cosas tienden a no funcionar. Después de tres intentos de liberarse, cree que será imposible. Pero con el cuarto sus esperanzas se aniquilan, cuando las pequeñas llaves caen al piso alfombrado.

Da su segundo gemido del día y sigue sin ser a causa del sexo.

Abatido da su rostro contra las almohadas. Y espera, espera, y un poco más de espera...

Hace lo único que puede hacer: esperar.

No gritará, no para que alguien le encuentre en esas condiciones. Que sí, son: desnudo, esposado y aceitado.

El celular vibra en varias ocasiones.

Son cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Blaine llega. Arrastrando los pies y con bastante falta de humor.

— ¿Kurt? —Indaga por las habitaciones, cocina, sala, estudio hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

Kurt duerme, en una posición incómoda, con los brazos extendidos y piernas cruzadas por los tobillos, cual figura bíblica.

Y no, él no lo malentiende. Las puertas y ventanas están intactas, completas. Nadie ha entrado y dejado a su pareja así. Por lo que el debió de haber sido.

—Kurt— se acerca a él. El editor le busca con la mirada.

—Supongo, ¿que esta es tu nueva forma para inspirarte?

—Nop, por favor, solo ábrelas y te contaré. — Hace una seña con su rostro a cada una de las esposas. —Las llaves están debajo de la cama.

—Bien, Houdini. Cuéntame que sucedió. — Kurt no le mira al rostro mientras Blaine le deja libre.

—Yo... no me quejo de nuestra vida ¿sexual? pero creí que sería divertido hacer algo diferente.

Tarda quince minutos en explicarle porque creyó que sería bueno, tratando de hacer algo que a los demás pareció dar buenos resultados. Él no le interrumpe mientras habla, solo le mira amablemente.

—Entiendo. — Besa su frente — Me enseñarás más de tus métodos de escapismo después de que me dé un baño. ¿Te parece?

Kurt asiente, se siente como niño regañado.

Checa su celular y los mensajes de disculpa de Blaine, se ha quedado a cubrir el turno de un amigo, su esposa ha dado a luz y desea estar con ella.

Mientras espera que el médico termine. Se da cuenta que solo desea sexo tradicional por el momento. El misionero, será genial. ¡Sí señor!

* * *

**Hola.**

**Es un intento de burla a los estereotipos -genial- que tenemos con el sexo -maldito pornografía, creadora de ilusiones- y posibilidades... **

**¿Qué tal te pareció?**

**Besos "3" **


End file.
